Alpha Rules
by Sinful-fairies
Summary: In the omegaverse, everyone lives in harmony. Alpha's, Beta's, and Omega's. Everyone knows where they belong and mostly everyone is okay with it. A mini one-shot series {While working on my other story} of my three OTP's and uh...what they do when they encounter some...problems...{Omegaverse!Modern!AU Magic still exist. Please enjoy!}


**A/N: Decided to take a little break from HTCAL and write a one shot. Enjooooy**

 **Summary** : **Lucy is perfectly fine being with an omega, only because she's dating her alpha/best friend Natsu** Drangeel **. Nothing bad right? They're happy with each other. But one LITTLE thing pops up, and both of them are in for a LONG night. {Omegaverse. Modern!AU. Magic still exist}**

* * *

Lucy was sitting in Natsu's car, laughing softly at the fire mage who was singing along to the radio way off key. The blonde girl was clapping and encouraging her boyfriend to keep singing. They were sitting at a red light, waiting for it to change green. Natsu had taken this time to give his girlfriend a lovely concert. Natsu lowered the radio down when the light green turned green and drove, both hands on the wheel.

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" Lucy asked, looking at Natsu.

"Whatever my girl wants," Natsu said giving his winning grin.

"Haha. Seriously are you going on a mission or the game?"

Natsu glanced. He scanned his girlfriend up and down quickly before flicking his eyes back to the road. She was in a red cheerleading outfit, that fit all her curves perfectly. He smirked softly to himself, licking his lips ever so softly as he was concentrating on the road again.

"I don't know I haven't decided yet," Natsu finally answered clearing his throat.

"Well the star basketball player needs to figure out," Lucy said a soft smirk on her face.

Natsu glanced at the finger that appeared on his chest. He himself was in a white basketball jersey and shorts, outlined with red. Lucy's finger rested on the big number '1' in the middle of his chest. Natsu felt a wolfy smirk form onto his face as they came to another red light.

"Oh? Why is that so?" Natsu asked.

"Because I wanna know. Erza invited me onto a mission but if you're gonna be at the game I wanna be there to support you silly."

"Aw, you're so cute," Natsu said and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "let's go on the mission. It's not even playoffs. They won't need me till the next game anyway."

"Well alright," Lucy said smiling.

The celestial mage leaned back in her seat happily. She sighed softly and looked out the window feeling her stomach twist slightly. Then she froze, in horror and her whole body tensed. She suddenly felt hot. Unbelievable hot.

'Oh no," Lucy thought, horror washing over her face.

Lucy was lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Natsu had noticed. She barely heard him calling her name until she felt a hand grip her thigh suddenly. Lucy jolted and whipped her head to her boyfriend who started to pant.

"N-Natsu a-"

"You said it wasn't coming till next week," Natsu said, squeezing her inner thigh.

"I-I guess I became in sync with Juvia," Lucy said, noticing they were outside her and Juvia's house.

"Go get your birth control pills," Natsu said, his jaw clenching tightly. His hair covered his eyes, and his chest was rising and falling quickly

"Natsu you know that wo-"

"Lucy, you need to take it before you end up getting pregnant," Natsu said, a low growl forming in his throat.

{The thing is with birth control, it helps. It's like...pills on your period. The birth control can actually stop a omega going into heat, if she can catch it at the right time. In Lucy's case...she's just not gonna get pregnant.}"Natsu w-Oh. OH!" Lucy said and quickly got out running to the door. She fumbled, unlocking the door quickly and ran inside slamming the door.

Natsu sat in the car, the growl becoming more audible. It wasn't a jealous growl. It was a possessive growl. He moved his hair, eyes dark red with lust. He didn't realize how tight his grip on the steering wheel was until he noticed his knuckles pure white. His wolf was howling and growling with want. No not want.

 _Need._

"..I can't anymore," Natsu said and got out the car slamming the door shut.

The alpha made a b-line for the door. He opened it quickly, careful not to break it and slammed it.

 _Luce. Mine. Need. Scent. Knot._

Natsu scanned the room, growling softly sniffing the air looking for his omega. He felt the cold air and narrowed his eyes. He noticed the windows were shut, and the AC was blasting. He knew Juvia lived here which meant Gray was also in the house.

 _LUCY!_

His wolf was going insane. Natsu didn't realize his body was moving, looking for her. "Lucy!" He growled, looking for the blonde. His mind was spinning. He stopped short and sniffed the air catching her scent and whipped around running to her room that he had passed. He opened the door, eyes scanning the room before spotting her and stepped in slamming the door shut.

"Luce," Natsu growled out, the word barely audible.

"N-Natsu," Lucy said and groaned slightly.

Lucy was on her bed, face and body flushed. A thin layer of sweat was already formed. She had taken her pill since the empty wrapper was on the floor. Lucy was sitting on her knees, legs under her. Her hair was already sticking to her and shook slightly while rubbing her thighs together. Lucy felt her breath hitch when Natsu was at the edge of her bed, gripping her chin slightly rough.

"N-Nat-"

"Shh. You look so pretty like this," Natsu said.

Lucy felt shivers run down her spine. Natsu's voice was low and raspy. She had only heard Natsu's voice like this twice before. Lucy hummed softly feeling Natsu run his thumb over her bottom lip.

"You're so pretty," Natsu breathed out.

Lucy purred in approval of the praise and leaned up. She grabbed Natsu by his collar pulling him down roughly for a kiss. She snickered seeing his surprise expression before slamming their lips together. Lucy groaned ever so softly, feeling his rough lips against her soft ones. Lucy squeaked ever so softly when Natsu pinned her down against the bed.

Natsu had his legs on each other side of Lucy, pinning her wrist above her head. Natsu smirked, seeing Lucy squirm slightly trying to get free. Natsu cooed at her slightly, leaning down ghostly running his lips over her neck.

"A-Ah Natsu," Lucy whined.

Natus hummed, finally kissing her neck. Her skin was soft like silk, and Natsu couldn't help but bite it softly, before sucking on it leaving a hickey. A low growl of approval vibrated in his chest hearing Lucy moan in pleasure and kept going. Natsu got to the nape of her neck and nipped at it, seeing Lucy jolt before groaning softly. Natsu snickered and nipped at it again knowing it was the sweet spot.

"Natsu," Lucy growled, not really in the mood to play around.

The blonde lifted her hips up slightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. Lucy snickered hearing the soft gasp of surprise from her alpha and rolled her hips slowly. Lucy squeaked when Natsu sat up and quickly took off her shirt. Lucy could hear Natsu snicker before he broke her bra.

"That was my favorite bra!" Lucy whined.

"I'll buy you many MANY more," Natsu said winking.

Lucy felt her face heat up and turned away. Natsu smirked and kissed her neck again roughly, making his way to her breast.

"N-Ngh," Lucy said, biting her lip.

Natsu hummed and smirked. He used the pads of his thumbs to play with Lucy's nipples, earning a loud gasp and moan.

"Music to my ears," Natsu muttered softly glancing up at Lucy.

Lucy smirked slightly and groaned, arching her back as Natsu let his fingers pinch and pull on her nipples teasing her. Lucy reached out, tangling one of her hands into his pink hair. She tugged on it roughly, knowing he liked it. She smirked earning a low throaty groan, feeling her heart skip a beat.

"N-Ngh Natsu~"

"I'm going," Natsu muttered before sitting up and getting off. He snickered seeing Lucy before realizing he had knocked her onto her back. He took his chance to open her legs and sitting between them while taking his shirt off.

Lucy's eyes glistened in delight and leaned up. She attacked her neck, mind totally shutting off. She wasn't thinking clearly. She wasn't thinking like a human. Her wolf side had taken over, and she wasn't really complaining at all.

 **'My alpha. My Natsu. Mine. He reeks like sweat, and not enough of me.'**

Lucy was nuzzling his neck, trying to scent him. Lucy squeaked feeling Natsu grab her ass to pick her up, purring happily.

"You smell like sweat," Lucy pointed out panting softly.

"Yeah. You barely smell like me I don't like it. You smell like Loke," Natsu growled.

"You know Loke's my spirit," Lucy reminded him.

"You know that I don't care. He knows you're mine," Natsu spatted out before taking his scarf off. He was quick to grab Lucy's arms, locking her wrist together before tying them together with the scarf.

"N-Natsu!"

Natsu smirked and laid Lucy back on the bed, before flipping the skirt up.

"You look so hot in the skirt. Mmm you know, I kind of hate when we have away games or even games at home. The skirts are so short, they just barely cover your ass," Natsu said, before leaning down to whisper in Lucy's ear, "alpha's don't like it when other guys stare at their woman. Do you know how many guys I had to scare off for staring at you?"

Lucy didn't response, just shivered at the words. She knew it was countless guys since she could recall the countless times guys went off with Natsu to talk and came back with a black eye or such, making up an excuse about how it happened, while Natsu had a content smirk on his face before going over to Lucy and nuzzling her neck.

"Well? Luce, I'm _waiting_ ," Natsu whispered into her ear.

"C-Countless," Lucy whispered,

Natsu smirked before using the pad of his thumb to slowly rub her clit through her panties. "Wow you're wet," Natsu muttered, before hooking his thumb at the top, pulling her panties down and off.

Lucy groaned softly and whined tugging his hair, having slipped a hand free from the scarf. She bit her lip hearing him snicker ever so softly. She gasped and arched her back feeling something hot flick her clit. She groaned and arched her back when Nasu started to suck on her clit and tugged at his hair.

"F-Fuck Natsu," Lucy stuttered out.

Lucy gasped and arched her back higher when Natsu slid a finger into her. She rolled her hips as Natsu thrusted his finger in and out slowly of her, groaning. She hated much of a tease he was to her. He always did this when her heat came early or late. He always teased the shit out of her. Sexting, tight clothes, or walking around nearly naked. Lucy can't take it. Her mind was hazy of lust, while watching Natsu tease her.

"Natsu, m-more," Lucy growled out.

Natsu glanced up before growling softly, jolting and moaned loudly. He was kind of like her own personal vibrator { ;) }. Natsu smirked and added another finger into her, watching her squirm with pleasure. Natsu pulled away from her clit, while he slowly (painfully slow) thrusted his fingers into Lucy. He licked his lips, eyes filled with hungry and desire, before smirking and suddenly picking the pace up.

"Oh fuck!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu purred, curling his fingers and grinned when she gasped letting a scream of pleasure escape from her lips. Natsu got up, and kept his fingers at the fast pace, hitting the right spot. He leaned down, catching her lips in between his, and hummed while kissing her. He groaned softly when Lucy caught his bottom lip and started to suck on it teasingly.

Lucy smirked and let Natsu's bottom lip go, rocking back to meet his fingers and panted. She blushed seeing Natsu smirk like it was nothing for him. She leaned up and opened her mouth when Natsu licked her bottom lip.

Natsu chest vibrated from his humming, as he slipped his tongue into Lucy's mouth when he got entrance. He already had Lucy's mouth memorized, but let his tongue explore it again for the hell of it. She always tasted sweet. Like candy or something.

"Mmm cotton candy?" Natsu asked after pulling away

"Yep," Lucy said and smirked, shaking slightly from the pleasure.

"Aw want something?" Natsu teased, leaning closer.

"N-Ngh you know exactly what I waNT," Lucy said moaning the last part when Natsu rubbed his fingers against her g-spot.

"You know the drill, Luce, ~" Natsu purred.

"Natsu I can't please j-"

"Luce I wanna hear you beg," Natsu whispered suddenly right next to her ear and breathed ever so softly into it.

Lucy groaned, and rolled her hips, caving into what Natsu wanted since she was way to horny to be denied.

"Fine. I want you. I want you so god damn badly it's not even funny Natsu. I want you to take me, and just... _wreck me for christ sake_. I just wanna stay here with you all week, and never leave this room. I just w-need you... _alpha_ Drangeel," Lucy said purring. Her whole mind was shut off. The omega was talking, but she could give zero fucks.

Lucy let out a purr of delight when Natsu froze before quickly taking his shorts off. Lucy hummed and bit her lip when Natsu took his boxers off, rock hard.

Without any real warning besides a possessive growl, Natsu thrusted in. He gave a sly, wolfy smirk earning a scream of pleasure from Lucy. He growled softly, grabbing her hips before thrusting in merciless.

Lucy had her arched back, a thin layer sweat on her body. She panted letting her fingernails run up and down Natsu's chest, cooing softly at Natsu who just gave an animalistic grunt. Lucy rolled her hips, dragging her fingers up from his hips up to his shoulders. She dug her nails into his shoulders roughly when Natsu hoisted her hips up for a better angle.

"Holy s-shit ah~" Lucy moaned out, panting softly.

Natsu smirked, loving the reaction he was getting from Lucy before leaning down kissing her neck. He groaned softly when he felt her tighten around him, going harder. Natsu licked her neck slowly, growling animalistic. Natsu picked up Gray's footsteps, who was somewhere in the living room.

 ** _Lucy. Mine. Everyone needs to know Lucy is mine._**

"Mine," Natsu growled against Lucy's neck. Natsu groaned loudly feeling Lucy mark up his back, feeling some blood being drawn knowing it'd be there for a while. Natsu sat back up, using one hand to pin her wrist above her head, his second hand still on Lucy's hips. Natsu ignored the whining and complaining that came out of Lucy. Instead, Natsu stopped fully and pulled out. He quickly flipped Lucy onto her stomach growling. When Lucy just kind of laid there, Natsu slapped her ass hard. Natsu grinned earning a gasp and a loud moan before getting up on all fours.

"Good," Natsu muttered, before thrusting back in roughly.

Lucy shook, moaning loudly as Natsu started to thrust in roughly. She started seeing stars and let a very throaty moan escape her lips. She felt her stomach twist and turn, and her inner walls tighten. She gasps when Natsu pulled her hair so he could keep marking her neck.

"N-Ngh N-Natsu~ 'M c-clooose~" Lucy panted, purring out.

Natsu smirked, licking her neck before moving to whisper into her ear.

"Just cum."

Lucy shook, even more, when Natsu used his free hand to rub her clit. "A-Ah!" Lucy said, arms giving out and fell into the pillows, her whole body tensed now. She came without any real warning and shook violently while calling out Natsu's name. Lucy panted and groaned, gripping the sheets weakly as Natsu ended up cumming hard, and knotted her. Lucy panted, faced all fucked out and a happy grin on her face.

"So..." Natsu said, panting softly while holding Lucy, rolling them onto their sides.

Lucy laughed softly as Natsu just held her protectively, both tired and now bored since Natsu's knot had to swell down.

"Let's just sleep," Lucy said softly.

"..Yeah, I'd like that..." Natsu muttered.

Meanwhile, Juvia and Gray were in Juvia room, both beat red from what they had just heard.


End file.
